<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's All Your Fault. You Make Me Like This. by Xzeopp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497189">It's All Your Fault. You Make Me Like This.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp'>Xzeopp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hange is being so innocent, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Innocence, Levi is so horny for Hange, Love Bites, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Obsession, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex, damn it I love this kind of relationship, dumb and cute, they did it three times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeopp/pseuds/Xzeopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi and Hange did it,Levi always get too excited and always hungry for Hange. Innocent Hange surely didn't expect Levi is too much of a pervert himself.</p>
<p>In short,this is just a oneshot of them having sex (dang I exposed that I like this kind of sex between LeviHan) and will have love confessions at the end. Enjoy~</p>
<p>Horny! Obsessive! Hot! Hungry! Dominant! Alpha! Levi x Innocent! Clueless! Pure! Shy! Bottom! Blushing mess! Omega! Hange sure is my favourite. *Screams in degenerate*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's All Your Fault. You Make Me Like This.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this to recover myself. *Sigh*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"L..Levi,I can't.." Hange moans helplessly,her head turns to look at him who is behind her.</p>
<p>Levi looks down on Hange who is panting hard under him,with his dick deep inside her. Her eyes are now forming tears,her red cheeks never stopped blushing hard.</p>
<p>What a sight he thought to himself.</p>
<p>He thrusts into her again,hard and sharp straight into her sweet spot. Hange moans again,this time louder.</p>
<p>"T..There..!" She cried out. Her eyes squeezing shut from embarrassment. </p>
<p>He thrusts again,his eyes never stopped looking at her. He licks his lower lip,his arousal growing hard.</p>
<p>"L..Levi!" Hange moans his name like a mantra. Her hands squeezing the pillow in her hands as the pleasure takes over her.</p>
<p>He groans. Seeing her being so submissive under him,her red face showing that she is so embarrassed,her teary eyes that makes him so lost in her stares and words that fell out from those pink,lusty lips make him losing his control more. </p>
<p>"Hange." He pants out her name,his hips never stopped moving.</p>
<p>"N..No more!" She cried. Her moans become heretic and helpless.</p>
<p>He did the opposite. His hands grip both of her slim waist,pulling her closer to deepen his dick more inside.</p>
<p>She screams out of pleasure,her inside feels so full of him,and to her surprise his big size can fit inside of her.</p>
<p>"Levi,I'm gonna..!" She didn't get to finish her words when she came hardly,squeezing his dick making him also come with a beasty growl.</p>
<p>She collects her composure as they calm down a little. Levi is still coming inside her,and she can feel their hot fluids mixing together inside.</p>
<p>Levi wipes his sweat,he bends down to give him a kiss on her lips. She turns her face to look at him properly.</p>
<p>Their lips meet,salivas start mixing as their tongues messing with each other,with Hange completely losing from his superior roughness. His tongue roams the inside her mouth,tasting her until salivas dripping from her mouth.</p>
<p>"W..wait!" She pushed him away to collect some breaths.</p>
<p>Levi didn't seem like he can wait and then went for her ear,licking and biting the lobe to get her attention. His hot breath sending shivers down her body.</p>
<p>"Hange,one more time."</p>
<p>She was taken aback when she just realized his growing cock for the third time that night. She yelps when Levi lifts her up.</p>
<p>"Aahh..! W..wait!" She begs him to calm down when he is already putting in his tip. </p>
<p>"Why?" He asked,panting slightly.</p>
<p>"We just came,and I still can't." She moans when her words seem like coming in to his left ear and then coming out from the right. He kissed her again,this time deeper and only pulling away to catch their breaths.</p>
<p>'What was that? So cute.' Levi thought.</p>
<p>"But I'm already hard rock here." He thrust into her slightly,and she pants hard.</p>
<p>"How can you..be that horny?" She asked in disbelief as Levi thrusts inside her completely this time.</p>
<p>Both of them grunt from the pleasure,Levi wasting no time to even take a break.</p>
<p>"It's all your fault. You make me like this." He whispers right next to her ear which she responds with a mewl.</p>
<p>"W..what? I did nothing to you..!" She cried out when he hit that one spot. He knows so much about her body much more than her.</p>
<p>'So cute.' He thought out loud.</p>
<p>"Yes,you do." He thrusts fast like an animal. Hitting that one place that he knows will make Hange screams for more.</p>
<p>"L..Levi..! Ngghh..! Right there!" </p>
<p>He bites her shoulder,giving her a hickey,and then next to other places,to mark her as his.</p>
<p>"Wait..! Everyone will see that!" She tried to stop him but Levi quickly gives her a kiss to distract her.</p>
<p>"Let them. Those fuckers who have always had a thing for you need to know that you're mine." </p>
<p>She blushed hard. The pleasure that's kicking in make her can't think anymore but him and just him.</p>
<p>"Hange,feels so good." He grunts. His hips are moving nonstop.</p>
<p>"You're so big. I can feel you so deep inside me." She cries.</p>
<p>'Damn it,That's so hot.' He clenches his teeth,his peak is coming closer.</p>
<p>"Hange,I'm gonna.."</p>
<p>"Wait..! I want to look at your face." She suddenly requested,She turns to look at him,giving him that red face that will make Levi lost control.</p>
<p>Who the hell can resist that?</p>
<p>'Shit,how can you be so cute?" He cursed himself.</p>
<p>He turns her around so they're now facing each other. He grips both her thighs to thrust faster.</p>
<p>"Wait..Whyre you becoming even bigger..ahhh!!" </p>
<p>Levi is now fucking her deep,fast and hard nonstopping. Each thrusts are making both of them losing their mind.</p>
<p>"Levi..I'm..I'm gonna cum..!" </p>
<p>"Me too..I'm so close.."</p>
<p>"Please..cum inside..! I want us to mix together again. I want to feel your hot fluid inside me.." She wraps her hands around his neck,to bring him closer.</p>
<p>He grunts from her dirty words. He thrust hard and sharp for the last time before both of them coming hard at the same time. Both of them screaming each others name.</p>
<p>Levi hugs her while panting hard. She is also the same as both of them try to collect their composure again.</p>
<p>Levi kiss her again,a long and passionate one this time which she shyly replied back. They kissed for some time before Levi pulled away and get up from the bed.</p>
<p>"Let's go clean up." He tried to carry her but she quickly stopped him.</p>
<p>"I can go by myself. What do you think I am?" She chuckles and tried to get down.</p>
<p>"But.." Levi didn't finish his words when Hange abruptly fell to the floor.</p>
<p>She blinks in confusion."H..Huh? I can't feel my legs."</p>
<p>Levi blushed,"Sorry. I guess I did it too far. I got too excited." </p>
<p>She gulps to cover up her bashfulness. Her face becomes red in a second.</p>
<p>"That's why I wanted to carry you." He shook his head and easily carried her to the bathroom with Hange still feeling awkward.</p>
<p>They finished cleaning themselves up and right after Levi changed the sheets,both of them are now in the bed. With Levi's arm wrapping around Hange until there's no space between them.</p>
<p>"Nee..Levi." Hange breaks the silence when both of them are almost at the brink of falling asleep.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I just want to tell you I love you so much. You're the only one for me for the rest of my life." She looks up at him,and smile brightly. Leaving Levi completely stunned.</p>
<p>He clears his throat awkwardly. Not replying back. Hange just chuckled. Already know what he feels in return. She closes her eyes and in a second she feel deep into slumber.</p>
<p>Levi looks at her softy who is in peace. His hand brings the strands of the her fallen bangs to the side of her ear to take a closer look of her peaceful face.</p>
<p>"I love you too. Always have been from the start."</p>
<p>And of course the sleeping Hange can't heard him. He just exhales with his lips turning up. His lips give her a peck on her forehead.</p>
<p>He brings her closer and closed his eyes,before he also fall into a long and peaceful sleep that he rarely gets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing smut so please don't judge me. I don't even know if my writing is rushed or not anymore. All I want is to write what I want between them now that I know it won't happen. *Sigh*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>